Harper Seal
|image1=File:Harper by natoowo.jpg |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Five Nights at Freddy's'' |creator=User:Komachichuu |full_name=Harper Seal |alias(es)=Seel Squeel |birthplace=Fazbear Entertainment (1987) |residence=None (Scrapped) |species=Animatronic Harp Seal |age=debatable (1987-1998) |gender=Female |height=5'2" ft. |weight=110 lbs. }} }} is a fan character designed by Komachichuu. resides in the Five Nights at Freddy's ''universe. Harper is an animatronic seal that appears in FNaF 2 and the original FNaF against the night guard. In 1987 with Fazbear Entertainment, they noticed that some of their customers were showing up unhappy and not bringing the happy experience wanted. Also noticing the Prize Corner was not being seen as they thought it should. They decided that they could make a new animatronic for the Prize corner to encourage children to want to see something small but cute to attract children by sound. They created Harper this way. One day, she almost got taken home by a child but this was solved by her making her squeals near the door in case of theft. Her endoskeleton is a lot more different than the bigger animatronics so she was more expensive to upgrade technology or to fix by her limited parts they needed. She was scrapped to the storage room until later on. In 1998 (FNaF), they decided they could make orders to children faster by having a robot takedown orders and acting as a waiter/tress. They brought her back but increased her to size so she could be seen and less expensive to fix and/or upgrade. She enjoys taking orders for kids and is even programmed to sing the Happy Birthday song to a child with parent permission. She was removed later on with the other animatronics because she frightened children with her big eyes and occasional glitches. She broke down one day and they decided to scrap her for salvage. They use her parts to repair the other animatronics. Toy Design: She is VERY small in size (similar to Plushtrap). She has big blue eyes and blue cheeks on the sides of her face. She also wears a red bowtie around her neck. Freddy Fazbear's design: Has flippers as hands and appears like she's an old Halloween costume. She has big brown/black eyes instead of her blue ones and the blue cheeks are missing. her red bowtie is a lot duller and she has more of a withered/worn-out look like the others do. One eye pupil is smaller than the other by a worn outage and she carries around a pen and menu. Harper is designed to be kid-friendly and speaks with a Canadian accent. She becomes happy when kids find her and get prizes via Faz-coins at the prize corner. She gets upset when an order goes wrong or when someone doesn't have enough Faz-coins to get a prize. She is camera shy and doesn't like being looked at during the night shift. *'Jumpscare:' FNaF: She will enter the office and make moaning sounds when the camera is being used. When the camera is taken down, she shakes her head and reveals sharp teeth. One of her eyes are smaller than the other by the lighting in the room. FNaF 2: If you fail to put the mask on when in the vent, she will hide under the desk/table and wait. If you hear a squishy sound or a premade seal squeal, she will attack with a high pitched variant of the FNaF 2 scream. She waves her arms in the guard's face and shows big pupiled eyes. Her mouth opens and closes; revealing sharp teeth. *'Squeal: Harper is able to make pre-recorded seal sounds when taken by a child. She also uses this to lure children to the Prize Corner. *'''Marionette: [She resides in the Prize Corner in 1987 near the puppet. They don't say much to each other. *'Night Guard:' By game default, the player is the enemy. * Because she is at a comparable size of a plush in FNaF 2, a child accidentally almost took her home. This was noticed by staff quickly as they noticed the blue cheeks and squishy sounds coming from Harper. * She was inspired by the creator (Komachichuu's) Beanie Baby Harp Seal. * The name Harper is a play on words for being a harp seal animatronic. * She does not play a major role in the Lore of the FNaF games. * Her mouth is so small in FNaF 2, that she can only fit half the index finger in her mouth. * She does not intend on hurting the NIght guard but also does because of her AI at the night shift. * If Harper were to have a voice, it would be soft and high pitched like a real baby Harp Seal. * Harper was never intended on being fully developed until the main FNaF game series was over. Since FNaF 6 was the last, she is now released to the public. * The creator (Komachichuu) is thinking about making her a mascot for a fanmade restaurant for aquatic animals. * If Harper were to be asked what she likes on her Pizza, she would answer with Jelly beans. * Haper has been copyrighted by Komachichuu to prevent any OC theft. 1987 by natoowo.jpg|Harper in 1987 Harper Seal by natoowo.png|Full design Harper Seal 1998 by natoowo.png|1998 design Category:Characters Category:Komachichuu's characters Category:Female characters Category:Robots Category:Asexual characters Category:Bad characters Category:Fan characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Frightening characters